Scars
by Anonymous Crazy Girl
Summary: A war leaves behind scars, both physically and mentally. Scars that cannot be healed easily. Scars that may stay with you forever. And Harry & Ginny know that better than anyone else...


Harry Potter woke up suddenly from a sharp pain on his chest. His hand laid on the scar on the left side of his chest, over his heart. That scar was the mark that the killing curse left on him, like it had done 17 years ago.

Harry clenched his teeth, trying not to yell in pain and wake Ron up, who was sleeping on the opposite bed.

The pain slowly wore off and he finally he let the shirt of his pajamas go. Fortunately, this time the scar didn't bleed out like usual. He would be obliged to clean the blood on his shirt again and that was something he tried to avoid.

Why would he do such thing? Because he didn't want anyone to know about that scar. He didn't want them to worry about him. Besides, they had to deal with their own pain. He didn't want to add more.

He slowly sat up on his bed. He was between going back to sleep again or get up. Despite the fact that it was rather early, he decided he didn't want to sleep anymore so he got off the bed and went to the bathroom.

When Harry woke up, he couldn't imagine someone else was awake like him at 7 o'clock in the morning. So, he was surprised to find a red haired girl sitting on the couch of the living room.

"Couldn't sleep?" was the first thing Ginny told him. Harry shook his head.

"No. I'd rather get up early than fighting in my nightmares" he explained.

"Same here" she said softly. The silence filled in the room for a couple of moments. Harry studied Ginny before he spoke again; she was pale and her eyes didn't sparkle like Harry remembered. Instead, they were dark and there were bags under them. Harry thought he wasn't any better.

"Are you alright?" he asked finally

"Do I look alright?" she asked rhetorically "I'm far from «alright»"

Harry didn't bother asking why. He knew and what hurt him was that it was his fault that Ginny was like that. If only he could return back in time...

But he couldn't. And now, he had to bear with the pain he caused.

He sighed and looked away from her. How he had been so selfish?  
If he had sacrificed himself from the beginning, Ginny wouldn't have lost her brother and would have been happy now...

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to he harsh on you" she said. Harry turned his head at her to look at her.

"I know you blame yourself about all this. But it's not your fault, Harry. I understand you had to do it. Or else, none of us would be here to say those words" she continued

"I just...can't help myself" he responded in a lower tone "It hurts so badly to see people in pain because of me. I didn't want any of that, Ginny. I just wanted to save all of us and be happy. Why couldn't I just do it?" he whispered

"Life isn't always like what we would like her to be" she whispered back, grabbing his hand "But the worst things have gone away. Voldemort is gone forever..."

"So is your brother. And it's all my fault" he interrupted her

"Fred would want to go away like that; smiling and being a hero" she pointed out. He stare at her straight in the eyes. Oh, on those beautiful, chocolate brown eyes that he loved so much.

"What about Teddy? He is going to be like me. And it's all my fault"

"He's not going to be like you. There are people that loved him. Not everyone is like the Dursleys, Harry"

He knew she was right. But again... No. He shouldn't feel like that. No one would want that for him. Not his parents, not Sirius, not Fred, not Lupin and Tonks, not Mad-eye. None of them.

The pain somehow went a little bit away. It was more bearable. It would time for the pain to sink in. But eventually it would go away.

"Thanks" he whispered, trying to form a smile

"No problem" she whispered back, with a weak smile.

Harry kept staring at her. Merlin, she was so beautiful. And that smile, oh that smile... He had the urge to kiss her, right then, right now. But should he? Did he know if she still liked him? But when he saw caring and love in her eyes, he stop doubting. He simply took her face in his palms and kissed her.

It was the best feeling ever. Like a million of butterflies had irrupted into his stomach. Her lips tasted like strawberry. Merlin, this was perfect, she was perfect...

A very sharp pain woke him up from his "dream". His scar was on fire again. The pain was unbearable. He broke the kiss and stood immediately up, moaning in pain, his hand over his heart.

"Harry! Are you OK?" Ginny asked in concerned, clearly worried about him.

"I-I'm f-fine..." he trempled, trying to convince her he was fine.

"Clearly you are not. What's wrong? Where are you hurting?"

"Nowhere! I'm fine" he lied as the pain wore off.

"Don't lie to me. Pull off your shirt, Harry" Ginny said and her eyes flashed as she noticed him holding his chest.

"If you aren't doing then, I am!"

And before he could react, she was pulling his shirt over his shoulder to reveal his bare chest.

She gasped aloud when she saw the scar. Harry avoided her gaze. She slowly touched the scar with her fingers and finally her palm, trying to believe what she was being witness of. Harry's palm landed on her right cheek, making her looking up at his emerald green eyes. Harry saw the pain her chocolate eyes and ran both of his arm around her, while she rested her head on his bare chest and wrapping her arms around his waist...

Harry ran his hands down her back, trying to calm her down. But when he reached her sides and waist, she jumped away.

"What's wrong?" he asked her

"N-nothing" she mumbled.

Harry narrowed his eyes at her. Seemed like both of them where hiding something.

"Pull off your shirt" he ordered

"Why?" she asked suspiciously

"Don't worry, it's not what you think" he said, blushing furiously "Just do it. I'm not the only one with secrets here"

She blushed furiously and pulled her shirt over shoulders, still as red as a tomato, revealing her body to him.

Merlin, she was dead sexy, Harry thought. He just wanted to kiss her again. But something that began from her waist and continued on her back. Harry was furious when he realized it was a scar.

"What's this?" he whispered, touching her scar with his cold hands. He felt her shiver. He didn't know if it was due to his cold hands or because he hurt her by touching it.

"When you were away and I was at Hogwarts, the Currows tortured me to give them information about you..." she said and closed her eyes "That's how I got that. When they discovered it, they kept hitting me there so it wouldn't heal easily. It hurt so much..."

Tears where now rolling down her cheeks. It was the first time Harry saw her crying. Without thinking twice, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him.

"Shh... Don't think about it anymore. It won't happen again, I promise" he whispered in her hair, stroking them. They didn't stay like that for long as Ginny began shivering and Harry, like the knight he was, he broke the hug and helped her wear her shirt. He wore his own too and took Ginny in his arms. She cuddled up on him on the couch, not letting him go.

Harry knew a war leaved scars, both physically and mentally. They wouldn't heal fast and easily. But they finally healed up. They just needed time. That's what him and Ginny needed; time. Time to get over it, time for their scars to heal up. They also needed each other's help. And Harry promised he would give Ginny all the help she would need. Funny thing Ginny thought the same thing about him...


End file.
